Permission
by RizzlesFanaticShawn
Summary: She wanted to do this right. She had everything set up. From the ring, to the setting, to the exact time she was going to ask. But there was one person she needed to complete her plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's been quite a while since I've published anything on here, and I was bored at work one day and decided to write this small little ficlet. There may be a sequel in the works, not sure yet. Anyways, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters, blah blah blah. So yeah, here we go with this new story.

* * *

Vince arrived at the park with two cups of coffee in hand: his usual three cream, three sugar, and a skinny latte for the Doc. As he approached her table, he noticed something in the way she sat there. The usual confident Doctor with her almost regal posture was sitting there somewhat slouched over. He could tell she was anxious about something by the way she was fidgeting. Vince slid the drink in front of her and took his seat on the opposite side of the small table.

"Thank you," Maura muttered, not making eye contact, but still giving a small smile of appreciation to the Sergeant.

Vince smiled and looked at Maura who had her eyes focused on the table. "What's up Doc?"

Maura quickly glanced at Vince, then back at the table. "What are you talking about Sergeant?"

"I mean you are the prestigious Doctor Isles, who always speaks to people directly, and you haven't been able to look at me for more than a single second. Not to mention you're fidgeting like you've had about twelve shots of espresso already."

"That would be almost impossible for my body to handle Sergeant." She said, finally making eye contact. Korsak rolled his eyes, of course an error in his facts would get the Doctor back to normal. "The human body is only supposed to consume no more than 300 milligrams of caffeine in a day. A single shout of espresso? It has 80 milligrams. Ingesting 960 milligrams of caffeine, especially for my smallish frame would certainly lead to an extremely abnormal heart rate, which would then lead to a heart attack, and then possible death." She smiled at Vince, who looked confused and concerned as he eyed his own cup of coffee.

"Okay then," Vince said, trying to change the subject. "Why did you want to meet me?"

Maura took a deep breath, then exhaled heavily. "Well, where do I begin?"

"How about from the beginning?" Korsak chuckled, but quickly paused as he realized that Dr. Isles was not laughing.

Maura took a few deep breaths before looking Korsak in the eyes. "Jane and I have very similar feelings when it comes to you." She paused to look at the confused expression on Vince's face. "I was never very close to my father. Sure, he loved me, but he traveled a lot, and I was at boarding school during most of my adolescence. And of course, you know the stuff that happened with Paddy."

Vince nodded. "Yes, go on," he said hesitantly, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"And I know Jane sees you as more of a father than her own dad now."

"Oh, now I wouldn't say that. Jane loves her dad, no matter what kind of stupid mistakes the man makes," Korsak retorted.

Maura put her finger up. "I never said she didn't love Frank. I am simply repeating to you what she told me in conversation one day."

Korsak grinned, happy that Jane saw him that way. He never had kids, but the bond between him and Jane was probably as close as he would get to that type of relationship. "Thank you for telling me that, but I feel like you have more to this story than just that."

Maura nodded. "You are absolutely correct. In fact, there is quite a bit more." Korsak nodded, silently permitting her to continue with the story. "As I was saying, Jane loves you very much, as do I Sergeant."

Korsak stopped her. "If we're talking about this, then please just call me Vince."

"Okay Vince," Maura smiled. "Well, as I was saying, I never really knew my father, or what type of relationship I could have with him. We never saw each other much. But the more I see you and Jane interact, the more I feel I have that relationship with you. And I just want to say thank you for giving me that, it is truly something I have always wanted."

Vince smiled and took Maura's hand into his. "It is my pleasure Maura." Vince knew there was more to the story, and as he watched Maura, he noticed her starting to fidget and look down once again. "What's wrong Maura?" he asked, concern present in his voice.

Maura picked up her purse and reached inside. After a few seconds of shuffling around, she pulled out a small white velvet box. Opening it up, she showed Korsak a beautiful gold ring with a single diamond in the middle.

Korsak gasped, grinning even bigger than before. "Is that? Is that for Jane?"

Maura nodded. "I wanted to do this the right way. I love her, I have for years, and she makes me the happiest I have ever been in my life." Maura started to tear up, "and I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Jane."

Korsak's eyes welled up with tears as he stood up and walked over to Maura. Pulling her up, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I thought you were never gonna ask her. Of course I give you permission. You all deserve to be happy, and this is the happiest I've seen both of you in such a long time. Yes, yes please ask her." Korsak grinned and kissed the Doctor's head. He knew that no two people deserved this more than them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I know many of you wanted a sequel, so here it is! This is the actual proposal. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

She had everything planned out. Where it would happen, how it would happen, when it would happen. She wanted this moment to be perfect. Now with everything in place, the only thing left to do was ask the question. And suddenly, Maura found herself nervous. So nervous that she had to go lock herself in her office to stop from messing up in the middle of her autopsy. Susie looked at the Doctor questioningly as she bolted to her office, slamming the door behind her. She knew why though. The Doctor had previously let her in on her whole plan of proposing to a certain dark haired detective, she even showed her the ring.

After a few minutes, Susie hesitantly walked over to the office door and knocked. She heard Maura's heels clicking on the floor, followed by a clicking noise. The door opened and Susie stepped inside.

"Is everything okay Doctor?" Susie asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She'd hoped that Maura was smart enough to realize that this was the right decision.

Maura nodded. "It just seems surreal. It's like when you look at a beautiful piece of art and you think 'there's no way something could be this perfect in real life'." Susie smiled at the way the Doctor lit up while she spoke. "That's how I felt when everything started. That's still how I feel. And today, today feels just the same as it did two years ago, if not more surreal."

Susie gave her a nod of understanding. "Are you nervous?"

Maura looked up at Susie. She was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "I do not get nervous. I don't get nervous during work or going to galas or speaking to anybody. Before her, I never even got nervous going on dates. But since Jane came around, I do. And today is definitely not one of those exceptions."

Susie smiled at Maura's admittance. "Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you think of her?"

"Why, Senior Criminalist Chang you know that is only a metaphor for the feeling in your stomach caused by a reduction of blood flow to it, which is a result of the release of adrenaline in a fight-or-flight response. But if you must know, yes I am having those feelings."

Susie nodded. "I know that I work for you, Dr. Isles, but I admire both of you so much. Not just because of your work, but because for the past two years, I have watched two women, who I consider not just my colleagues, but my friends as well, open up to each other and to everybody else. You all don't let the talk bother you, or the stares, you all only care about your work, your friends, and each other, and I think that is admirable, Doctor." Susie paused and smiled briefly at Maura. "And there are no two people more deserving of a life together than you two. You know that, Detective Rizzoli knows that, everybody knows that. So take that, and please just ask her to marry you."

Maura smiled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She knew Susie was right all along, she just needed to hear it. For once, there was no scientific evidence or statistics that she could use to justify her feelings. It was all emotional. Slowly she got up and hugged Susie. "Thank you," Maura smiled as she walked out of her office and towards the elevator.

* * *

Jane sat at her desk, writing the last bit of her report when she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking. She smiled as she looked up to see Maura walking towards her, a similar smile on her face. She opened her arms and Maura gladly stepped into them, sitting on Jane's lap.

"Hey you," Jane smiled, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Hard day? You look tired."

Maura just nodded. She glanced around the room and gave Korsak and Frankie a subtle head nod. They smiled knowingly at her. Korsak stood up and walked inside Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office. Jane, oblivious to what was going on around her, hugged Maura again.

"I just have to finish up this report and then we're good to go." Jane started writing again with the Doctor still on her lap.

"Jane," Maura whispered softly.

"Yeah babe?"

"I need to ask you something." Maura said hesitantly, pulling herself off of the Detective's lap. Jane looked puzzled but silently urged her to continue, nervous as to where this was going. "I always said that Ian was my true love, that I would drop everything to be with him," she giggled at Jane's completely obvious eye roll. "Stop it, I'm trying to be serious here. Anyways, I was wrong. Because if he were to walk through that door right now and ask me to take him back, I would hold onto you and tell him he missed his chance. Two years ago, when we were in this exact same position and you asked me to go to the Red Sox game with you, I handed my heart over to you. Not literally of course, as that would most definitely ensure sudden death on my part."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's nerdiness. Maura smiled and took a deep breath before continuing. "You have saved my life countless times. You have held me through some of the worst nightmares, and I have done the same for you. Everyday my love for you grows stronger Jane. And there isn't any scientific 'mumbo jumbo' as you put it to describe every single thing I feel for you. So, as you know, when there's a lot on my mind, I shop. But this time, I shopped for a certain thing and I found exactly what I was looking for."

Jane's eyes widened as she saw the small white velvet box that Maura pulled out. "Maura…" Jane said, shocked. Tears started to fall freely when the Doctor got on one knee in front of Jane and opened the box, showing the beautiful gold ring.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are my best friend, you are my partner in so much more than just work, you are the one I have loved for years, and will continue to love for many more to come. It doesn't matter if it's over home plate at Fenway with you wearing a Red Sox jersey, or on the cliffs of Santorini. I don't care because it doesn't matter what we're wearing or where we're getting married at because the only thing I will be looking at is you, if you want that. So will you please do me the utmost honor of being with me forever and marrying me?"

By this time, Jane had tears freely flowing down her face. She grabbed Maura's hands and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor and held her tight. Nodding her head, she whispered "yes" over and over into Maura's ear, causing the Doctor to grin. Maura pulled away and held out Jane's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Just then, a round of applause erupted from the bullpen and Jane and Maura both looked as Korsak, Frankie, Nina, Susie, Angela, and Lieutenant Cavanaugh stood there clapping. Angela had tears rolling down her cheeks, similar to both Jane and Maura.

"I love you," Jane whispered, picking Maura up and kissing her. This was it. This was their forever.

_End._


End file.
